I'd Lie
by XxS-BahbiexX
Summary: SHADAMY! Okay, this is kinda like a filler since I have writers block on Blood Lust. I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or the song I'd Lie. ONESHOT!


Okay, I have writer's block for _Blood Lust_, and I decided to do another song fic!

This takes place from Amy's POV

*Applause**

______________________________________________________________________________

_**I'd Lie**_

_I don't think that passenger's seat,_

I could see Tails' plane coming, and I knew I was soon to be joining him, I sighed. I hated just sitting there and doing nothing.

_Has ever looked this good to me._

As soon as I saw Shadow driving it, I knew I didn't mind just sitting there. As long as I was next to him.

_He tells me about his night,_

On one of many occasions, Shadow and I had talked all day. He'd tell me about his day, and I'd tell him about mine.

_And I count the color's in his eyes._

On those nights, I never am able to pay attention. I always get lost in those eyes...

_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair._

He ran his hand through his black and red quills.

"I'm never going to fall in love." He grinned at me. "You should give up on faker."

He didn't know I already did.

_I'm laughing cause' I hope he's wrong._

I just laughed at his joke, I wish he would be wrong for a change.

_And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind,_

I honestly do not think he ever even thought that I was in love with him.

_He tells a joke I fake a smile._

"Honestly," he began one day, "I think Faker would rather marry his mirror before anyone else." I faked a smile.

_But I know all his favorite songs._

I think I knew almost everything about Shadow. I listened as a song came on the radio at Tails' place. I grinned at Shadow.

"This is you favorite." He just grinned in response.

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorites color's green,_

"Isn't it weird that we're all our favorite colors?" Sonic remarked one day at Angel Island, we were all there. I was about to say my favorite color was not pink, but Shadow beat me.

"No, my favorite color's green." He then smirked at Sonic.

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the 17th,_

He looked to the sky one night, June 17th. I caught him and asked him what was wrong.

"It's my birthday," Shadow grimaced.

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

We all were looking at some ARK pictures Sonic had found. There was one of Doctor Gerald without his glasses.

"Hey, look, Shadow has his eyes!" Tails had remarked.

"Good thing that's it," he smirked.

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

"Amy, do you love Mr. Shadow?" Cream had asked one day.

"No, Cream." I replied quickly.

_He looks around the room, innocently over looks the truth._

He looked around our circle of friends, we were playing "Would you Rather." He didn't know I was hoping he'd bring up pick "kiss Amy," out of the question: Would you rather kiss Amy or kiss Rouge.

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

Sometimes, I wondered if he were really as smart as everyone said. I rolled my eyes as he said, "I don't think Rose would appreciate that," to Sonic's question.

_Doesn't he know, that I've had him memorized for so long?_

I've memorized all his expressions. His nose twitched while Sonic teased him. He was annoyed.

_He sees everything black and white,_

To Shadow, everything was either one or the other. I shook my head at him.

_Never let nobody see him cry,_

I'd only seen him shed a tear once, on ARK. The same day he almost died.

_And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine!_

I made sure no one knew who I liked. It bugged the hell out of Sonic.

"Come on, Ames, tell me!" I shook my head.

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite colors green,_

_He likes to argue,_

He was arguing with Knuckles for once, instead of Sonic. When I had asked him why, he had said; "It passes time." Then, grinned and walked away.

_Born on the 17th,_

_His sister's beautiful,_

I remember seeing a picture of Maria.

"She's beautiful," I'd remarked to Shadow.

"I know."

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

"Hey, Ames, is it Shadow you love?" Sonic asked.

"No," I had replied, as usual.

_He stands there,then walks away,_

He had overheard Sonic and I. He walked away.

_My God, if I could only say: "I'm holding every breath for you,"_

I held my breath as he left, I wanted to tell him I lied. I didn't, though.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

Shadow didn't like to share his talents, so when Vector dared Shadow to play the guitar, I was mesmerized. It was beautiful.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart,_

He knew when I was lying, telling the truth, and how I was feeling, but he could not figure out whom my heart belonged to.

_First thought when I wake up._

I woke up. I dreamed about Shadow, again.

_Is "My God, he's beautiful,"_

"He's hot," Rouge had remarked one day when I asked her if she liked him. "But, not my type."

I was about to disagree, he was beautiful.

_So, I put on my make up,_

I put my make-up on, hoping Shadow would like it.

_And pray for a miracle._

I hope he thinks I'm as beautiful as he was.

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green, _

_He likes to argue,_

_Oh, and it kills me,_

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I loved him, _

_Oh, if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

"Rose, are you in love with me?" Shadow had asked randomly one day.

"No," I had replied automatically.

He smirked at me, then kissed my lips. "Liar."

______________________________________________________________________________

I think that came out pretty good.

R&R!


End file.
